


Beyond The Mountain

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, NinCobra, Prince Kid Cobra, Prince Ninjara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: “The king and queen have arranged it – you will be married to the child of the opposing nation so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.”Ninjara, Prince of the Ryukyu Kingdom is not ecstatic to hear this news. Kid Cobra, Prince of the Naja Kingdom, on the other hand is more intrigued than anything.





	1. Background and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This first little chapter will be dedicated to add some background for the story. It's kinda needed to understand why the kingdoms work as they do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATE THIS CHAPTER AFTER EVERY NEW ONE I POST. THIS IS BECAUSE I NEED TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO MAKE SURE IT MAKES SENSE AND TIES IN WITH THE PLOT.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY WORLD BUILDING.

**PROMPT**  
“The king and queen have arranged it – you will be married to the child of the opposing nation so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.”

 

**Locations (I am a HUGE geology nerd)**

The Ryukyu Kingdom is a peninsula east of the Naja Kingdom. Both kingdoms are separated by the Samui (寒い - meaning frigid in Japanese) Mountains. They are fortunate enough to be on the [windward](https://classconnection.s3.amazonaws.com/123/flashcards/1488123/jpg/rainshad1335983252181.jpg) side of the mountain, meaning they have lush green vegetation everywhere and a generous amount of rainfall a year. It is a beautiful kingdom with a booming economy because of maritime trade.

The Naja Kingdom is a landlocked state to the west, surrounded by kingdoms on all sides. This makes trading and earning money difficult for its citizens. They are on the [leeward](https://classconnection.s3.amazonaws.com/123/flashcards/1488123/jpg/rainshad1335983252181.jpg) side of the mountain, meaning they get little to no rain and are reduced to a desert-like region. Economy is slow and it is difficult for traders to travel the sandy terrain.

 **Ryukyu Kingdom**   
Ninjara is the prince of the Ryukyu kingdom, a Japanese inspired nation. With the guidance of his parents and retainers, he has trained himself to become an exceptional fighter. While the king takes pride in Ninjara’s accomplishments, the queen dislikes the idea of her son fighting- not wanting to lose her only child.

Ninjara has been trained in the art of politics and war. This is to be expected from the Kingdom’s only prince. While he is proficient with hand-to-hand combat, he excels in the art of stealth. Behind the scenes of his usual training, he has been taking lessons from his father's personal guard- a man who is secretly an assassin for their royal family.

The prince is quiet and tends to keep to himself and his training. He is blunt and straight to the point in meetings with the royal council and when he needs to assume a leadership position. However, when among the villagers and common folk, he softens and tends to their every need. He listens to their problems and suggestions, and is overall loved by all the people.

-The Ryukyu Kingdom is heavily based off the real thing. Their royal crest is a [shuriken shaped symbol](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryukyu_Kingdom).

-This is the Ryukyu Palace, which I will be basing the story's palace off of: [here](https://www.ar.jal.com/world/en/guidetojapan/detail/img/ryukyukingdom/ryukyukingdom_01.jpg)

 **Characters** :

King Hajime Ryukyu, Queen Akemi Ryukyu, Prince Ninjara Ryukyu, Min-Min Hu

 **Naja Kingdom**  
Kid Cobra, more commonly known as Prince Cobra (known as Kid by his friends), is the prince of the Naja kingdom, a middle-eastern inspired nation. His parents and his peers encouraged him to undertake stealth training.

Their kingdom is notorious for producing some of the best thieves in the world. To everyone’s surprise, there is no crime rate in the Naja kingdom. The Kingdom acts like a closely knitted family, only stealing from those not of Naja blood. Everyone knows how to fight- everyone knows how to steal. It’s their way of living.

By himself the prince is reserved, but among his people he is talkative and entertaining. He is not one for politics and manages to sneak away from his duties to do something else. Although he dislikes the political climate, he dreams of becoming a strong and passionate leader for his people. His family. He is loved by all except by those in the royal council and the higher class citizens.

-The Naja kingdom is heavily based on both the Mongol and the Ottoman Empires. Because deserts. 

**Characters**

Prince Cobra Naja (Kid), Mummy Qawiun, Queen Adara Naja, King Tareq Naja

**Notes**

-In chapter 3 (4 on here) where I describe outfits, I've linked them with pages/pictures of the outfits. It's to give you an idea of what they'll be wearing throughout the story.

-Min Min is a trader. She's lived in Ryukyu all her life but her parents are from Jingshen Island. Later she eventually took on her parents business and traveled around the world. She's seen a lot. She has also been friends with Ninjara since they were children.

•Notes on the nation of **Jingshen**

-Jingshen is an island nation north of Ryukyu. It has a very small population, about 200,000 people. The nation is dedicated to the spiritual arts, worshipping dragon gods and living peacefully among yokai (spirits and demons). They maintain the balance between the supernatural world and the human world, making them a very well known nation. They specialize in maritime trade and in creating strong priests and exorcists. 

Jingshen is chinese-inspired.

-Master Mummy, just called Mummy, is one of the elite royal guards for the Naja kingdom and is responsible for watching over Prince Cobra. And it seems he's the only one who can tolerate his antics and catch him when he escapes. He's selectively mute.

-Ninjara's mother, Queen Akemi, is a spirit maiden who is the first queen to be married into the Ryukyu royal line without being from Ryukyu herself. Her mother was from Jingshen while her father was from Fotiá. Her mother was a shrine maiden as well and her father a warrior. As she grew up, she lost her family memebers one by one due to conflict and war, this is why she is against violence. 

• Notes on the nation of  **Fotiá**

-Fotiá is a dying kingdom to the west of Naja. Hundreds of years ago they were the most powerful nation, taking over most of the continent. However, disputes about land and how the government should run reduced the nation to nothing more than a small city of 76,000 people. Although a destroyed kingdom, their people still stand tall and proud. 

Fotiá Is a Greek-inspired nation.


	2. Peace Comes At A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news is dumped on Ninjara and Kid. But how well do they take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real chapter. Haha.

“Your mother and I have arranged it – you will be married to the prince of the Naja Kingdom so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.”

Ninjara’s eyes widened in shock. “What?” He glanced up to his parents, his eyes filled with confusion.

“We have been at war with them for decades-.. It is time we cease this conflict and strive for peace.” His mother interjected, guilt lacing her features. “If there was another way, my dear, we would have happily done it…” She trailed off, looking to her husband for her loss of words.

“Earlier today Naja requested a ceasefire, to which we agreed too. However, it will not last for long. We, along with the royal council, have decided it would be best to offer a marriage between the princes of our kingdoms. This will cement the peace for a longer time and hopefully begin a new era for us- one without war.”

The King sighed and walked to his son, power emanating from his stride. He places his hands on the prince’s shoulders and touched their foreheads together. “My son.. I’m sorry we could not reach a more favorable outcome.”

“No, I…” Ninjara began, pausing to collect his thoughts. “I understand, father. I will do my best for the kingdom.”

The older man smiled. “Bless you, my child.”

Ninjara mustered up a smile. He would sacrifice anything to protect his family and his people- it was his duty as a prince... Even if it meant he would lose his happiness.

 

**. . .**

 

“The king and queen have arranged it – you will be married to the child of the Ryukyu kingdom so that peace may come to both our kingdoms.” The elderly man read from some parchment, his voice stoic.

Prince Cobra raised a brow. “Why aren’t my parents telling me this themselves?” He asked, shifting his position on his father's throne.

The elder huffed. “With all do respect, your highness, but how have you not noticed that they’ve been away for three days now?”

The prince gasped with fake surprise. “What? Nooo, you’re kidding.” He hopped off the throne and began to walk by the elder. “I’ve got nothin’ to say to you. If it’s that important then I’ll hear it from my parents.”

Kid devilishly smirked upon seeing the elders face go red with anger. The older man took off his spectacles with shaking hands, wiping the imaginary dirt from them with a cloth.

“My _prince_ , the King was insistent that you listen to his words.” The man hissed his title, making the younger laugh loudly.

“Oh really? Why?” He spun back around, crossing his arms to humor the man.

“You will set out for the Ryukyu kingdom in 5 days time. You will meet with the Ryukyu royal family and represent our nation. Your parents will meet you there a few days later.” The elder cleared his throat before continuing. “It is crucial that you be on your best behavior and leave them with a positive impression of our kingdom.”

The prince uncrossed his arms and trekked up to the man, leaning in close. He looked down onto the man, a frown on his face. “Very well. If I’m to go meet with this family, then I will.” He paused, “But if I’m to go, shouldn't I know what to expect once I arrive?” He grinned. “You’ve been to the great flourishing nation of Ryukyu, haven’t you? Tell me about this person I’m to wed.”

“Eh, uhm…” The elder stuttered. “W-what would you like to know, your highness?”

“Hmm..” Kid tapped his chin. “Well for starters, how good looking is she?”

“It’s a he, your highness.”

Kid’s eyes widened. “Really?” He smirked. “Well then, how good looking is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be more, just give me some time. Also holy snap, the amount of research I did for this.


	3. Words of Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Ninjara and Prince Cobra have different ways of coping with the recent events. Sometimes people need to step in to help them figure things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really love how this chapter turned out.

Ninjara sat quietly facing the sea, the salty air flowing past him as the waves crashed onto the shore. He let his legs dangle off the dock and into the cool waters below. He sighed. In a few days his life would change. He would meet the Prince of the Naja Kingdom- his future husband and live a life of lies. To keep the peace between the two nations he would have to fake his smiles, fake his laughs, fake his love and all his emotions.

He frowned. He didn't want this- he didn't want to be wed to a man he never knew, a man who can be a potential threat to himself and his family. How could his parents just trust them like this? They've been at war since before he was born- these people probably just used the ceasefire as a distraction. What if the prince that comes isn't actually a prince, but some sort of assassin? Multiple scenarios crossed his mind as he pondered the issue further causing him to bite his lip.

“You seem tense.”

A familiar female voice called out to him. He broke away from his thoughts and glanced over to the speaker. He mustered up a smile as she settled down beside him.

“I am just thinking things over, Min Min.”

“Well you're thinking too hard. You need to relax.” She commented, watching the passing ships.

“How can I relax? The prince of the Naja kingdom will be entering our home- the prince of our enemy, might I add- and we are suppose to welcome him with open arms?” The man scoffed, crossing his arms. “I don't like this idea one bit.”

“If you don't like it, why'd you tell his majesty that you'd do it?” She asked, eyeing him.

Ninjara shrunk under her gaze, averting his eyes. “What could I have told them? It's my duty as the prince to protect my people at all costs.”

A silence fell between them for a moment.

“Ninjara,” She began, placing a hand on his shoulder, “As a trader, I've traveled to every kingdom known to man, and out of all of them you're parents were the most civil and kindest rulers I've met. If you told them you didn't want to do something they’d have listened.. Because they love you and they care.”

She let out a long sigh, removing her hand. “They're your parents, you should know that.”

Ninjara didn't say a word after that, and the girl didn't either. They sat there in silence. Ninjara may not say it enough, but he’s always appreciated the others company. It seemed as if she always knew what to say and where to find him.

Once the sun began to set he stood up from his spot, out stretching his hand to the trader. “It's getting late.”

He watched as the woman took his hand with a smile. After pulling her up she playfully punched his arm. “You'll be fine.”

“I hope so.”

 

**. . .**

 

Kid gazed out the window of the carriage that was slowly trudging along through the wasteland. A caravan traveled behind them as well as a few dozen royal guards. He had tried to argue that he didn't need that many escorts, but the elders of the council insisted that they needed that many. Protecting the prince and all that. Kid knew it was bull, it was just a way to waste more money so they could ask for more later.

Bored with how slowly things were going, the prince got up and swung open the carriage door. He looked around and breathed in the cool night air before hopping out and darting off in a random direction. He heard a few yells of protest from the guards who saw him book it and smirked.

He knew what he was doing- heck, he knew this entire desert like the back of his hand. When he was younger, boring and uneventful days usually led to the prince escaping the kingdom to explore around the rocky and sandy terrain. Boy, the royal guards really hated him back then, running away all the time. They still do.

He laughed out loud as he jumped over rocks, dodging past desert plants and sliding down dunes. He didn't stop running until he couldn't hear the guards behind him anymore. He slowed himself to a walk and spun around, bringing his hands behind his head. Kid saw the tiny shadowy silhouettes of the guards running to catch up with him. He laughed again. They could never keep up with him, even when he was a child. He was nicknamed ‘The Speed Demon’ for a reason.

His laugh ceased when he backed into something big. And sturdy. The definition of rock hard. The prince looked over his shoulder and was met with some abs.

“Huh.” He breathed out before his eyes trailed up the body to meet a familiar face.

One of the elite royal guards stood there, a stone wall, with a stoic expression. “Heeeey, Mummy. How are ya’?” The prince asked, a smirk on his face.

The larger man stared him down before grabbing him by the shirt and flinging him over his shoulder.

“Aw, come on Mummy- I was just playing around! Live a little.” No response came from the other, causing the prince to groan loudly. “How do you always manage to catch me anyways? You're all big and slow! How were you right there?” He asked, repeatedly hitting the guards back. Not enough to cause pain, of course. He didn't want to die.

Mummy made some sort of gruff noise in response. Whelp, Kid knew that's the most of a response he was going to get out of the other.

Prince Cobra could hear the calls of the guards getting louder, and at this he frowned. “Mummy,” he started whining, “If you put me down I'll get my pops to give you a raise.”

No response.

“You drive a hard bargain, buddy. How about a new camel? You want a camel?”

Nothing.

“Probably can't ride one anyway, too big.” He mused.

After making their way back to the caravan, Kid was placed back into his carriage, Mummy now sitting across from him to prevent him from escaping again. With the other now sitting with him, the carriage was moving even slower.

The prince groaned once more before giving it up, laying across the seat. While he was excited to see the Ryukyu kingdom with his own eyes, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about the whole ordeal. They've been at war for years- what even made his family decide to stop? Yeah, they were running out of money, but they were always a poor state and still managed to make it through. He rolled his eyes, it's probably those damn nobels wasting all the kingdoms money.

He looked over to the guard who was staring back.

“You ever blink?”

Mummy blinked.

Kid smirked. “Oh my gods, I can't believe you're really opening up to me, Mummy. Best friend for life.”

The guard huffed and looked away.

Kid chuckled before rolling onto his back. He stared at the ceiling of the rickety carriage until he started dozing off.

Well, at least the elder said the prince would be hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys it's getting good ;)


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Cobra and Prince Ninjara finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS, KID, LAY ON THE SUGAR, YAAAAAAAS.

Ninjara, donned in his best [hakama](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/38/bf/91/38bf913308646abc58638d22f0ff93bc--traditional-japanese-kimono-japanese-men.jpg), stood beside his parents as they waited outside the [palace](https://www.ar.jal.com/world/en/guidetojapan/detail/img/ryukyukingdom/ryukyukingdom_01.jpg) entrance. The Prince of the Naja kingdom would arrive today, that is, if everything proceeded as they were suppose to on their end. His mother stood tall in her [jūnihitoe](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C5%ABnihitoe), his father doing the same but dressed in his fanciest [sokutai](https://www.britannica.com/topic/sokutai).

A guard popped into view, coming before the royal family with a bow. “The prince has arrived, your majesty.”

“Excellent. Please, escort him in.”

The guard nodded before disappearing back to where he came from.

The king looked down to his son with a gentle smile. “Are you ready, son?”

Ninjara glanced to the man and nodded. “Yes, of course I am father.”

The king looked back ahead. “You know, I’ve heard great things of the Naja prince. Quite the character, it seems.”

The prince eyed his father before turning his attention to the large crowd of guards entering in. The Ryukyu guards stepped aside, revealing two men walking in the middle.

The first was a young man, which he assumed was the prince, wearing all black aside from the [purple overcoat](http://c8.alamy.com/comp/BRFYEG/turkish-men-wearing-traditional-clothes-performing-anatolian-dances-BRFYEG.jpg) draped over him. He wore a black cloth mask that hid the bottom half of his face and was covered head to toe with gold bracelets and earrings. He was lean, but one could tell he was sturdily built. However, his walk wasn’t as graceful as a royals- it looked more like the stride of a delinquent than a prince. He would have to keep a close eye on him.

The second was a rather large, muscular man wearing nothing but pants and a few parts of armor here and there. His arms were bandaged up and his crimson eyes were dark and piercing. Ninjara assumed him to be the prince’s guard. Quite a good choice, the man was very intimidating. He noticed how even some of Ryukyu’s best guards shook in their boots at the sight of him.

Ninjara watched as the Naja prince came forward and bowed before his family, one hand on his chest, the other behind his back. “Good afternoon, your majesty. I am Prince Cobra Naja of the Naja kingdom.” The prince stood up straight, a smile painting his lips. “King Ryukyu, it is an honor to meet you and your family. I thank you for inviting my family and I into your beautiful kingdom.”

Ninjara’s father bowed in response. “And thank you for coming all this way, Prince Cobra.” The king gestured to his wife and son. “This is my wife, Queen Akemi and my son, Prince Ninjara.”

The Naja prince took the queen’s hands, bowing his head. “An honor to meet you, your majesty.”

The queen smiled. “Likewise, Prince Cobra.”

Ninjara’s eyes widened slightly as the other turned his attention to him. Prince Cobra’s eyes were different colors- one green, the other purple- but they were bright and full of life. He couldn’t help but get lost in those eyes- No, enough of that. This man is a potential threat, he couldn’t trust him so easily.

He let the other take his hand, his face remaining expressionless.. Until the Naja prince leaned down, tugging down his mask to kiss his hand. “And it’s lovely to meet your acquaintance, Prince Ninjara.” The prince winked at him, smirking. “I’m excited to get to know you better, your highness.”

Ninjara blushed at the gesture, struggling for words to say. “Ah-.. Yes. It is nice to meet you as well, Prince Cobra..”

The queen glanced to her husband, a hand suppressing a giggle. “You are quite the charmer, Prince Cobra.”

Said prince stepped back from Ninjara and nodded to the queen. “Ah, thank you kindly, your majesty. Although the guards don’t think of me so,” He gestured towards the large man behind him. “According to Mummy here, I’m quite the troublemaker.”

The king let out a heart laugh. “Getting into trouble is the essence of being a young lad. I made quite a ruckus when I was younger as well.”

The Ryukyu prince tuned out of the conversation between the Naja prince and his father. They were getting along a lot faster than he had hoped they would. Prince Cobra was.. Interesting. He’s used to entertaining people and keeping a conversation going. He’s good at getting on people’s good sides. Ninjara frowned. He just can't trust him.

 

**. . .**

 

After a lengthy discussion of the Ryukyu kingdom's history and a grand tour of the palace, Kid was allowed to retire to his room. He walked in, thanking the palace attendants before flopping back onto the soft bed. “Man, this definitely beats sleeping in a carriage.” He mused, rolling over to get more comfortable.

Except when he rolled over, he was staring at someone’s body. He looked up to meet Mummy’s gaze and sighed. “Everywhere I go- how are you always there?”

The muscular man huffed.

“What? You gonna be staying in here with me?” Kid asked, sitting up on the bed.

Mummy nodded.

“Wonderful.” He added. After a few moments of silence he spoke up, “So how smooth did you think I was out there? On a scale of one to ten. I feel like I deserve a nine. I think I swooned that prince really good- the queen absolutely loved it-”

The guard immediately turned around and walked out the door.

“Or just walk away when I’m talking, I guess!” He yelled after the other.

He took a deep breath before hopping up. Might as well look around the room- find some secret passages or something. As he examined the walls, his thoughts drifted to the Ryukyu prince. _‘What was his name again? Ninjara?’_ He thought. The prince was serious, disciplined, cold- everything he wasn’t. However, with the right words and actions he could be flustered easily.

“He’s pretty cute.” He said under his breath.

“Who is?”

Kid spun around, hand instinctively reaching for the blade he kept on his belt. He froze upon seeing Prince Ninjara standing before him, hands up defensively. “Oh.. You scared me.” The prince relaxed, hands moving behind his head. “It’s nothing, I was just thinking to myself.” He began, “You know it’s not nice to sneak up on people like that.”

The asian prince bowed his head in apology. “It wasn’t my intention, I’m sorry.”

The naja prince raised a brow and took a few steps closer to the other. “No need to apologize. So what do you need?” He asked.

“I was wondering if we could talk.”

“‘Bout what?”

“I don’t trust you.”

Kid’s eyes widened. Well that was blunt. “Oh?”

“I care not if we are to be wed, but if you harm my family or any of my people, I will personally take your life.” Ninjara’s eyes were cold. “You say you're a prince, but I’ve seen how you act. How you walk, how you talk- you act like a delinquent. A real prince would have grace in his stride- he would have a royal air about him. But you have none of those things.”

"And here I thought you'd be excited for our marriage." Kid couldn’t help but laugh. “Have you ever considered that we do things differently in Naja? We don’t all act like we have a stick up our asses.”

Ninjara stared in surprise but settled back into a frown. “Either way, I don’t trust you.”

“So what’s it gonna take for me to gain your trust?” Kid asked, leaning in to the other. “You want me to pray to the gods? Drown you in presents to express my affection?” He smirked. “Oh, what about a kiss? Would that work?” The prince joked. Well, half-joked. He was a little serious about the kiss thing.

The green haired man spun around and headed to the door. “Enough of your foolishness. I’ve warned you already.” Before the prince fully left the room, he glanced back at the other. “If you value your life, you’ll watch yourself during your stay.”

And he was gone.

The Naja prince sighed. “Oh great, just great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting into this story.


	5. A Moment Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid's tired of dealing with his princely duties so he runs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as soft as Kid gets. He's also a very tired and stressed out boy who needs some sleep.

It took a lot longer than Kid had wanted it to, but he managed to sneak out of the palace without being seen. After all the traveling he’d done over the past few days, and after all the whining and threats sent his way, he desperately needed to get away to collect his thoughts. He had taken all his royal accessories and overcoat off and left them back in his room, leaving him with the black outfit underneath. He didn't need to fit in, he just needed to look less wealthy. He knew he probably shouldn't have ran away- dinner was suppose to start in half an hour- but he couldn't stop himself. He needed some peace and quiet away from the palace, away from royalty, away from his duties as a prince.

He fell into a slow pace as he walked the stone paths of the kingdom. He had overheard some men talking about the docks, and out of curiosity, asked them where he could find it. They pointed him in the right direction and he was off. He was excited, nervous, and scared. He had never seen the ocean before- being from a landlocked state- and he certainly has never seen boats. What if he fell in and drowned? He never learned to swim. What if something jumped out at him and ate him? Like a.. whale? He wasn't sure if that was right, he’d never read up on the creatures of the sea.

After trudging up a steep hill Kid’s eyes widened, mouth agape. He gazed toward the sea, ships coming and going from the docks- people hauling their catches off their boats.. It was amazing. The prince quickly jogged down to the bay, looking all around him at these new found wonders. A man holding the largest fish he’d ever seen walked past him. Kid’s eyes followed the man until he disappeared into a building.

“Oh my gods, that was a fish!” He whispered to himself, his excitement getting the best of him.

He continued down the wooden boardwalk until he came across an unoccupied section. He plopped down at the end of the dock and sat there, staring at the sea.

It was beautiful. He'd never seen so much water in once place before. Taking in a long breath of the salty air, he sighed. If only his people had access to.. This. Then they'd be able to make more money. He wouldn't have to watch families starve- they wouldn't have to rely on thievery. His people would have easier lives and they would be happy. Not that they were unhappy now, but they wouldn't have to worry about many of the problems they're currently facing.

Concentrated on his thoughts, Kid didn't notice that a girl walked up to him until she spoke.

“You're not from around here, are you?”

The prince glanced up to see a blonde girl looking down at him. “What gave it away?” He asked, looking back out to sea.

“Well, you got excited over seeing a fish.” She giggled, causing Kid’s face to heat up in embarrassment. “Also you're dressed differently than the locals.”

“Yeah,” He began, rubbing the back of his head. “I'm not from here.”

“May I sit with you?” The girl waited until the other nodded before plopping down beside him. “Are you from Naja?

The prince eyed her.

“Oh calm down, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a trader, I've been to Naja before.”

He raised a brow. “You have?”

“I may mostly trade at sea, but I have legs too. It's not that far a walk from Ryukyu.” She commented, dipping her feet into the water. “I don't mean to assume, but you're the prince aren't you?”

Now he was scared.

“Oh for the love of- I've seen the royal family before. It's not like your identity is a big secret.” She huffed.

“Don't tell anyone.”

“Oh who am I gonna tell? The fish?” She joked before holding out her hand. “I’m Min Min, by the way.”

Kid took her hand, shaking it. “Prince Cobra.. But just call me Kid.”

“Alright, Kid.” She said, as if trying out his name. “So what brings you to the docks? Trying to get away from all the royal stuff?”

Kid smirked. “Are you reading my mind or something?”

Min Min laughed, punching his arm playfully. “I wish. Some people in Jingshen can do that, but I can't. I'm just good at reading people.”

“You're from Jingshen?” He asked, a new found curiosity laced in his words.

“My parents are from Jingshen, but I was born and raised here in Ryukyu. I've visited before, though. It's a lot quieter than here. I honestly kinda like it better than these lively streets.”

“Why not just go back?” He asked, shifting his position.

“Can't. I'd like to, but I can't leave Ninjara here all by his lonesome.”

Kids eyes widened in surprise. “Wait, did you say Ninjara?”

She finally broke eye contact with the ocean and glanced to the prince. “Yes. Prince Ninjara, my best friend since childhood.. And your future husband.”

He was stunned to silence. There was no way he conveniently started a conversation with the one person who knew Ninjara better than anyone else. Is he dreaming? He has to be, it's all too convenient. After moments of silence, the girl spoke up, frustration evident in her tone.

“Okay fess up, buddy. What did Ninjara say to you?” Her question was more of a demand.

“Nothin’ I'm not used to. Just a few threats.” He answered. He didn't want to risk making the girl angry.

“I swear, that kid’s way too paranoid.” She groaned, placing a hand on her head. “I'm sure he's convinced himself that you're some kind of assassin sent in by the Naja kingdom to kill his family or something.”

“How do you know I'm not?” Kid glared, his eyes cold.

His gaze didn't seem to phase her. She merrily looked him up and down and scoffed. “You? Really?”

He winced at the others choice of words. “Ouch. I've got feelings too, ya’ know.”

“Listen,” She started, “Just try and convince him you're not a threat and that you're really eager to marry him or something. Hell, you can even mention me by name and he might calm down with the death threats.” She sighed. “There's only so much I can do to help you, but you should know that you need to do this yourself.”

Before he could reply the trader hopped up, brushing the imaginary dirt from her pants. “Well I need to get going. I've gotta head out tomorrow and need some rest.” She smiled at him before walking away. “It was nice meeting you. Take care of Nin Nin for me, would ya’?”

He didn't respond. He didn't need to. A mutual agreement had formed between them as they talked. Kid turned back to the water. He might as well enjoy this while he still could.

 

**. . .**

 

After sitting there watching the sunset reflect off the sea, Kid decided it was time he went back to the palace. The guards were probably running around in a panic when he didn't show up for dinner, and that was hours ago, but he deserved to get away. Or so he thought.

Again, it was probably a bad decision on his part to leave like that. The elders were really insistent that he leave a good impression of his people while he's here.. And running away probably didn't help that cause. Oh well, what's done is done. He can't go back and change it now.

After making his way back up the hill, he trekked along the stone path back to the palace. As he approached, he noticed the flurries of guards rushing around the area. There's no doubt they were looking for him. He really didn't want to deal with them, but he should at least put the Ryukyu’s minds at ease knowing he's safe.

Speaking of safe, where was Mummy? He had expected the guard to find him ages ago- so why hadn't she show up? As if the gods had heard his thoughts, said guard walked out the palace gates and looked over to where he was.

Amazing.

The larger man made a sharp turn and stomped up to him, his expressionless face glaring at him.

Kid only stared back. He was tired. He didn't feel like talking or arguing with the other so he simply walked past him, knowing he would follow.

They ambled back into the palace with only a handful of guards scolding him for committing such a heinous act. Oh boy, he skipped dinner. What are they gonna do? Burn him at the stake?

The prince only rolled his eyes as he made his way back to his room. This time, Mummy didn’t follow him in, instead he stationed himself outside his door to guard it from any guards or palace attendants that may want to talk with him. Kid smiled. He would thank Mummy in the morning.

But for now he dressed himself in his sleep attire and slowly crawled into bed. His eyes slid shut almost immediately, exhausted from this long day.

Maybe he’d skip breakfast tomorrow and walk back to the docks.. Or was that pushing it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha omg kill me I'm so into writing for this AU.


	6. Dusk to Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments of the night before and the hours leading up to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MalaproposMongrel and Sunnie for the kind words! Also their comments reminded me that I had to finish this chapter HA.

_Last night._

Ninjara walked into the grand dining hall, dressed in his evening hakama, a frown resting upon his face. He did not want to have to see that Naja again, especially after threatening him only moments ago. After quickly greeting his parents he took his place next to his mother, kneeling on the soft pillow beneath him.

“You took longer than usual, dear. You're usually already here by the time I walk in the door.” His mother commented, smiling at her son.

“I apologize. It took me longer to get dressed than I anticipated.” He lied.

His father heartily laughed. “Now that is something I thought I'd never hear you say!”

The queen giggled along with her husband. Ninjara couldn't help but smile. It was moments like this that he cherished. A happy and peaceful atmosphere filled with happiness of his family. He wanted to protect these moments, and he'd do anything to do so.

As the laughter was dying down a palace attendant walked into the room, bowing respectfully to the royal family before walking to the king. The attendant leaned in and whispered what seemed like a long list of things before standing back up and retreating out of the room. The king was left with a confused expression, prompting Akemi to ask:

“My dear, is everything alright?”

“Ah yes, however I do not think Prince Cobra will be joining us for dinner.”

The prince’s eyes widened. _‘What? Why is he not coming? There's no way my threat would keep him from attending dinner- That Naja isn't that sensitive!’_

“Oh no, is he alright? Is he in need of anything?” The queen asked, words laced with worry.

The king shook his head. “I'm sure he is fine.”

Ninjara saw the uneasiness in his father's expression and knew he wasn’t telling them everything. “But why is he not coming?” He asked.

The king was hesitant to answer and for a few moments kept silent. That was, until the queen glared at her husband. Finally he sighed. “When the attendants went to fetch him, he was not in his room.”

“Oh, he must be wandering the palace then-” Ninjara was cut off.

“The guards and servants have searched the palace, and he was nowhere to be found.”

Now the queen was very worried. “Shall we not send guards to search the nearby neighborhoods?”

“That is already being done, but we should not worry too much. You know that prince- he's adventurous. I'm sure he was just curious and went to explore the town.” His father smiled, trying to reassure his distressed wife.

“I.. I suppose so.” She sighed.

Dinner carried on in a comfortable silence. Well, it was comfortable for Ninjara, but he could see how distraught this whole ordeal was making his parents. He cursed himself for his actions. He just wanted to protect his family, but instead they were troubled over Prince Cobra’s disappearance.

He would confront that prince the next time he sees him.

 

. . .

 

_In the morning._

Kid stared up at the ceiling as the sun began to pour into his room. He was thinking about last night and his talks with that Min-Min girl. If he was being honest with himself, he loved talking with her. He was always very ecstatic to converse with people from different nations, and now he could cross ‘talking with someone from Jingshen’ off his bucket list. He thought about what she said. Convince him you're not a threat. Show him that you want to marry him. Show him how much you care.

Kid rolled over and groaned. Ninjara. That uptight, way too serious prince that wants him dead. How was he suppose to bond with a stick in the mud like that? This seemed impossible! Deciding not to ponder the thought any further, the prince dragged himself out of bed to get ready for the day.

After showering he dressed himself in his ‘casual’ robes. Well, as casual as they could be in front of the royal family. His usual outfits wouldn't be tolerated in a royal setting- hell, his usual clothes made him look like a petty thief. As he struggled with the last button on his shirt, a gentle knock at the door caught his attention.

_‘That's weird. Mummy doesn't usually knock that softly. Or knock at all.’_

Quickly pulling up his face mask the prince walked to the door, opening it enough to peek out. He was met with a tall, beautiful and elegant woman dressed in the grandest kimono he’s ever seen- OH WAIT THAT'S THE QUEEN.

When he realized, he fully opened the door and bowed. “Good morning, Queen Akemi. I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting to see you here.”

“No, please allow me to apologize for coming unannounced.” She returned the bow.

“Oh it's no trouble at all.” He added before offering a smile. Which was behind his mask so she probably couldn't see it. “Is there anything I can help you with, your majesty?”

“I was worried when the servants said they couldn't find you in the palace last night, but that worry washed away once I learned you came back safely.” She began, “I understand that you want to tour the kingdom, but I do ask that you tell someone where you're going. I hate to admit this, but it's dangerous to wander at night, even here.”

Oh man, now he felt bad. His eyes trailed to the ground in guilt. “I deeply apologize for any inconveniences I made for you and your family. I should not have done what I did. Please forgive me, your majesty.”

The queen placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “It is all said and done now. You are forgiven, Prince Cobra. Now,” she gestured down the hall. “Would you care to accompany me to the dining hall? You must be starving since you missed dinner.”

“I’d love too, your majesty.”

 

. . .

 

After the pleasant walk down to the dining hall Kid was in high spirits. From those few minutes with the queen he learned more about the Ryukyu family than from the elders who claimed to know ‘everything’ about them.

He learned that the queen wasn't even from Ryukyu herself, being from a family where her mother was from Jingshen and her father from Fotiá. It was an odd matchup, but it amazed him to no end. Akemi talked about the challenges she faced trying to win the people's trust and how she was looked down upon by many because she was not of Ryukyu blood. However, despite all the trouble she faced she was able to win the hearts of her kingdom and be deemed the most influential queen in Ryukyu’s history.

Ever since he arrived in Ryukyu he had been discovering new trade routes, learning about different cultures, and meeting new people. This is all he’s ever wanted- access to information he never thought he’d see.. Information that could educate his people on the outside world- things that could help them. He was starting to like it here.

The doors to the dining hall slid open, revealing a large table with a vast amount of food. There were the individual plates, already filled with the main course, and bowls of different kinds of fruits he'd never seen before. He quickly thanked Akemi for showing him to his seat before settling down. He gulped when he realized he would be sitting next to Prince Ninjara and across from the King. They sat in a comfortable silence before the latter strode in, Prince Ninjara by his side.

“Prince Cobra! How lovely of you to join us.” The king greeted, sitting down next to his wife. “So you didn't want to walk out on the town again this morning?”

The prince laughed, rubbing his head. “I must apologize for my behavior yesterday. My curiosity got the better of me.”

“There's no need for you to apologize, Prince Cobra. I understand exactly how you feel.” The king smirked. “My, when I was your age leaving the palace was all I wanted to do-”

Kid tuned out the man as he rambled on about his youth. He was more concerned about the Prince who took his place by his side. He felt Ninjara’s eyes on him- piercing through him. He was probably the last one the prince wanted to see right now- and he understood that but he has a job to do. Kid waited for the King to finish before smiling brightly. “What an adventurous youth!” He commented, earning a hearty laugh from the king before Kid turned his attention to his husband-to-be. “And how are you this morning, my prince?” He noticed how Ninjara squinted his eyes, almost as if he was scowling.

“I am doing quite fine, thank you, Prince Cobra.”

And he left it at that. An awkward silence followed as both prince’s looked away from each other.

Queen Akemi leaned to her husband and whispered, “I think they need some more time together.”

The king nodded in response. “Indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got good ideas for the next chapter. Also sorry this one was lacking a lot of Ninjara and Kid.


	7. A Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two princes finally talk. At first it wasn't talking, but they eventually got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sunnie and PocketChocolate for the kind words on the last chapter <3

It’s been two days since Kid arrived in Ryukyu and while he’s been enjoying his time here, he hasn’t been able to make any progress concerning the bond he needed to form with the prince of this kingdom. Either Prince Ninjara ignored him or sent him away with a cold stare. Usually the young Naja wouldn’t care, but he was currently under a time constraint. Not only was Ninjara suppose to be his husband, and he really didn’t want to have a shitty marriage, but his parents were expected to arrive in two days time and he knew they were expecting some kind of progress.

Breakfast had adjourned not that long ago and Kid was left wandering the halls. Well, he was actually following behind someone rather than aimlessly walking around. He caught wind of the Queen and King’s remarks during their morning meal and he couldn’t help but agree with them. The only way for him and Ninjara to get closer was to spend more time together. Talk. But the Ryukan prince was making that difficult to do. He knew that if they wanted to make this relationship work, he would have to take matters into his own hands.

So instead of exploring the city or sitting in his room, Kid was following closely behind Ninjara. He raised his arms and rested them behind his head, yawning louder than usual to catch the prince’s attention. Luckily said prince got annoyed easily so he turned to face the Naja with frustrated eyes. “Why are you following me?”

Kid stopped in his tracks. “Oh, well, you know. Just wanted to spend some time with my fiance.”

Ninjara scoffed. “Do not play with me.”

He was trying so hard. _So very hard_ to be nice, but now this guy's superior attitude was pissing him off.

“Don’t talk to me as if we are some kind of happy couple, Prince Co-”

“First of all, you should probably call me Kid. Being my soon-to-be husband and all,” The Naja prince hissed, cutting the other off and responding back with just as much ferocity, “And second, how about _you_ stop playing with _me_.”

It was Ninjara’s eyes that widened in shock this time, but only for a few moments before he receded back into his cold demeanor. “What on earth are you going on about? I am not doing anything-”

“Exactly! You’re not _doing anything_. You’re just falling back on preconceived notions about my people and I rather than trying to find a way to make this marriage work.” Kid’s playful nature was nowhere to be found, in fact it was replaced with a serious expression. The kind that distinguishes rulers from the common man. “Trust me when I say I’m not too thrilled to be in this position either, but it happened so we have to deal with it. I’m not here for you, I’m here because my people need help and the only way to help them is to end this war between our nations.”

All the pent up anger he had been keeping inside since he was old enough to understand spilled out before him. His voice rang louder as he continued on.

“Do you even know why we’re in this war to begin with? Because Naja has nothing and Ryukyu has everything. All we wanted was to access the ports- a way to get money in and out- but we were denied. Centuries of fighting later and your country is finally blessed with a king who can see how pointless this war is. The fact that it took your kingdom this long to figure that out- it’s embarrassing! My people realized day one what a clusterfuck this would turn out to be, and we’ve suffered through it for so long. So hop off that high horse of yours and face reality.”

Prince Ninjara stood there, an expression written across his face that Kid had never seen before. Guilt. His mouth was agape in shock and stayed like that for a few moments before glancing off to the side, arms hung at his side. No one had ever spoken to him like that- not that they would dare to, but to have someone of similar status just.. Scold him like that. It hurt. An uncomfortable silence arose between them but Kid stood his ground and kept his piercing gaze on the other. After what felt like an eternity, Ninjara finally looked up and broke the silence.

“.. I apologize.. For my behavior.” He said hesitantly, wanting to look anywhere but the Naja Prince. “I just-.. I do not wish to be wed. Not like this.” His voice trailed off and the prince seemed to get smaller, shame laced through his words.

Kid agreed wholeheartedly with that statement, but he kept his strong facade on for a little longer. “We can’t ignore our duties, you know that. This isn’t for us, it’s for our people. As a prince, besides family, they should be the most important thing to you.”

He watched as Ninjara nodded, his sullen features screaming defeat. With a sigh the Naja stepped forward, taking hold of the others hands gently. “But,” He started, his thumb lightly caressing the prince’s fingers, “It’s not like _we_ can’t be happy, ya’ know? Just because this is an arranged marriage doesn't mean we can’t find the best in each other. I’m willing to act like your husband- someone you can fall back and rely on, but I can’t do that if you’re not willing to do the same.”

The Ryukan prince nodded once more, tear drops stinging at the sides of his eyes. All his pent up frustration and anger came knocking at the door and threatened to break through. Biting his lip the prince closed the gap between them, resting his head against Kid’s chest, too embarrassed to let Kid see him cry. “I _hate_ this.” Ninjara sobbed, his voice broken.

The prince’s words pierced Kid’s heart and wrapped his arms around the other loosely in response. “I’m sorry.”

He let Ninjara cry in his arms which earned a few worried looks from the servants. Kid was almost positive that the King and Queen already knew of what was going on. What tipped him off was one of the royal maids literally sprinting down the hall and back into the dining room. Where they were.

Kid decided it was probably best to get the prince somewhere else, as they were standing in the middle of the hallway. Looking down the prince pat Ninjara’s back gently. “Hey, uh.. I’ll walk you to your room, ‘kay?”

The green haired prince sniffed and rubbed at his eyes with a nod.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you yelled at Nin-Nin.” The trader scolded him as they sat at the docks, legs dangling into the water.

“I didn’t exactly _yell_ at him-”

“Yeah but you made him cry, idiot.”

The Naja Prince looked to Min-Min with a frown. “In my defense, he totally deserved it- AGH!” He winced when he was met with a jab in his side.

A low rumble emitted from Mummy who was standing not too far behind them. After Kid’s last adventure out of the castle walls, Mummy was insistent to follow him everywhere. And there was no trying to convince him otherwise.

Kid looked over his shoulder. “Why do you laugh at my suffering?” He wheezed out, watching as Mummy needed to turn around to conceal his laughter.

Min-Min giggled, slapping the prince on the shoulder. “Oh knock it off you big baby. Nin-Nin went through more pain yesterday than you did just five seconds ago.”

Oh, wow. Ouch. She’s not gonna let him live this down.

“I apologized, though-”

“Kid, I haven’t seen Ninjara cry in thirteen years.” She interrupted him with a straight face, “I get why you said all that, I think he needed someone to knock some sense into him too, but at the same time he’s my precious baby brother. I can’t not punish you for making him cry.”

“I thought you guys weren’t related.”

She glared at him with a smile that could kill kittens. “Do _not_ invoke my wrath.”

Kid laughed. “Kidding, kidding! Take a joke.” When he settled down they were enveloped in a comfortable silence, something only friends could have between each other. Did that mean they were friends? Probably. They definitely acted like it.

“Anyways,” The woman began, “I’m glad things are getting a little better between you two, but you still need to talk some things out.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what I’m planning to do when I get back.” The prince rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t worry ‘bout it, Minny.”

She smiled and nodded before the both of them stood up to say their goodbyes. “I’ll be hanging around for awhile so if you or Nin-Nin need anything, just run on down here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He responded, both moving to give each other a farewell hug.

 

* * *

 

Kid strode back into the castle with Mummy in tow. He waved at and greeted a few of the servants that he passed as he made his way to the living quarters. He stood before Ninjara’s door, raising a hand hesitantly to knock, but after a moment he decided not to. With a sigh the prince spun on his heel. _Maybe later,_ he thought, but he was stopped in place when Mummy grabbed his head and spun him right back around.

“Uh.. Mummy?”

The guard stepped forward and knocked on the door all while keeping Kid in place.

 _ **“MUMMY.”**_   The young Naja hissed.

A muffled _‘Just a moment!’_ emitted from the closed door and when those words hit their ears, Mummy let go of the prince and walked off.

Just as Kid was about to yell after the guard the door swung open.

_‘That asshole-’_

The Naja shut his mouth and looked to Ninjara, standing there in a casual looking hakama, not the usual grand attire he usually wore.

“Oh, Prin- I mean, Kid. Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah, uh, can we talk? About.. Us?”

Ninjara’s eyes widened. “Oh, right.” He said in realization and stepped aside to let the other prince enter.

Kid nodded in thanks before walking in. He’s never been in the Prince’s chambers before, and to his surprise it was pretty barren. He had his bed, a single dresser, a family portrait hanging on the wall, a kotatsu in the middle of the room circled with pillows, and a few bookcases. There were large sliding doors on the other side of the room, which intrigued him, but that was something to find out for another day. As he finished looking around the room, his attention was brought back to the other prince.

Ninjara stood near, arms behind his back with a curious gaze. “What are you looking at?”

Kid looked back to the room around them and shrugged. “I’m just surprised at how.. Bare the room is.”

“Did you expect something exquisite and over the top?” He asked with a tilt of his head.

“With how fancy the rest of the castle is, I suppose I expected your room to be the same.” The prince watched as Ninjara chuckled. His heart skipped a beat. Which was weird because he never experienced that feeling before. Was he dying?

“I am a man of simple tastes. I don’t like being too flashy, I prefer to blend in.”

“A smart move for a Prince such as you. It’d decrease the chance of you getting targeted.”

“And that’s exactly why I do it.” The Ryukan prince smiled and motioned towards the kotatsu. “Let’s sit while we chat.”

Kid complied and followed the green haired prince to their destination, plopping down on one of the pillows when they arrived. Rather than sitting across from the Naja, Ninjara took the seat next to him.

“So what did you want to talk about, Kid?”

With a deep breath the masked prince cleared his throat and gazed into Ninjara’s crimson eyes. “My favorite colors are purple and green, I enjoy running across and climbing buildings, I have three pet Cobras back home named Noodles, Wiggles, and Slinky and at the age of eight I had broken every bone in my body at least once.”

Prince Ninjara blinked in confusion. “I- I am sorry?”

“Your favorite colors, hobby, and two fun facts about yourself. It’s a bonding activity.”

The asian prince hesitated but answered the question. “Uhm.. My favorite color is green, I like training, I am very good at hiding and I have caught the largest fish on record in the entire kingdom.” By the end of his little info session, Ninjara was swelling with pride. Catching that fish was a big feat for him.

“See?” Kid chuckled, “We _do_ have something in common. We both like the color green. And fish.”

The Ryukan prince was unsure if that was enough to form a bond, but he nodded in agreement anyways. “I see.. Uh- you mentioned that you’ve broken most of your bones-”

“All of my bones.” Kid corrected, smirking under his mask.

Ninjara rolled his eyes. “ _All of your bones_ at a young age.. My first question is: Why? And my second question is: How?”

“Oh, well I am so glad you asked that question.” Kid beamed, scooting closer to the other prince until their legs were touching. “You see, I got into a lot of fights when I was kid and that's when I first started climbing buildings, like I mentioned earlier. I was very inexperienced so I made a lot of mistakes.”

“You should be lucky you are not dead. You could have seriously hurt yourself doing all that.” Ninjara scolded naturally, a scowl on his face.

“Yeah, I suppose. But I learned from those mistakes and never made them again. And look at me now!”

The green haired boy looked the Naja up and down. “And what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?”

Oh, ouch. Kid raised a hand dramatically over his forehead and slowly fell down into Ninjara’s lap. “Oh Prince Ninjara, your words upset my fragile soul~”

Said prince glanced down into his lap in surprise, a subtle blush forming on his cheeks. “What are you doing?”

“I’ve fallen and I can’t get up thanks to your hurtful words.” Kid joked, wiping imaginary tears from his eyes. “I am very _beautiful_ , mind you.”

Ninjara scoffed. “I do not know if ‘beautiful’ is the right word to use.”

Kid hummed. “You’re right. That word better describes you than me.”

The blush that once lightly dusted the Ryukan prince’s cheeks deepened in shade. He looked off to the side, a hand covering his face. “Stop that, Kid.”

Kid grinned again upon seeing the others reaction. “Better get used to it, beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my final English paper :) I hate myself more and more everyday. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will come out but it will eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you wanna, shoot me some ideas for this fic or just tell me how you're liking the plot so far.


End file.
